


Lights

by TheWritingStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: A romantic night for the heroes of Paris





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Perfect. Everything was perfect. 

“This should do it” Ladybug said to no one, her plan to surprise a certain kitty was almost finished, all that had to be done was for him to show up, which she knew he would. 

The wind cut through his hair as he ran and scaled the building of Paris, trying to find his late in the night. She said he had a surprise for him and there was no way the smitten kitten could miss it. He transformed the moment she call and Plagg told him he was whipped, like that was a secret. 

He stood on top of the school building looking out to find the location, she hadn’t told him but gave him a clue.

“You’ll know it when you see it.” She had said earlier and her voice was music to his ears.

He scanned the tops of building but it was dark out so there was no sight, until a faint glow caught his eye. He turned towards the Eiffel Tower and gasped. From the school he could see the top tier emitting a beautiful glow and he wasted no time to get there. 

In an instant he landed on the deck and saw his lady. The entire top was covered with lit candles and made the air around them smell of vanilla. 

“M’lady are you de-lighted to see me?” 

“Don’t ruin this with a pun Chat.” He laughed a ‘sorry’ and made his way to the beautiful super hero.

As he moved closer to her he noticed little tags around the candle and closely examined one. 

“October 20″ He whispered. The day they met. Each candle had a significant date, most for battling akumas. 

There had to be at least a hundred candles spread around and he felt his cheeks darken. Shocked her looked up at her. 

“You remembered all them?” He asked. 

“Most but for the small ones I asked the police department for dates of attacks.” That answer amused him and he lightly grabbed her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“Thank you bugaboo, this is was a delightful surprise.” She laughed and pulled him over to the small table that had all his favorite foods and desserts. 

“You didn’t think that was it right?” He took a seat and laughed with her. 

“I didn’t want to assume.”

Together they shared the meal and small treats and continued to talked. They had moved from the small table to the blanket a pillows she had laid out so they could watch the stars in peace. 

A few moments passed and he noticed a candle sitting on the ledge alone, unlit.

“M’Lady” she replied with a ‘huh’ sound and her closed eyes fluttered open. 

“Whats that candle over there.” He pointed in the direction and watched a faint blush spread on her cheeks. 

Slowly she walked over and grabbed the candle, setting it down in front of him. A perfect heart with C + L was engraved on the wax surface. 

“It has today date on it.” He inspected it. “What was today, besides this lovely night, there were no attacks today.”

“Oh today is very special.” She took out a lighter and lit the flame. Instead of a bright orange flame, she bought one that sparked blue. 

“Because its the day were I tell you, I love you.” 

He face soften and he turned to look back at all the lights. This was their journey, each memory they shared was shown and he blinked back tears.

“You were always the romantic of us, so i thought it would be nice to return the favor. I chose candles because no matter how dark it may get, you always have a radiant smile. I never feel alone when I am with you, and you have made me see everything in a new light.” 

he marveled at her confession and it was almost too much to take. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have his bug. 

“You have brighten my life too bugaboo.” He cupped her cheek and lowered his face to hers. “I love you too.” 

With harmonious moments they shared a kiss. On top of the Eiffel Tower shined a love that was brighter than a thousand stars and I was only just the start.


End file.
